Rinoa, Life or Death?
by drusillathemad-70
Summary: im bad at summarys sorry but my friends say that its good so please read and review!ocXhidan T for Hidan lol i love when people say that
1. The Dream

Declaimer: I only own me, myself, and I.

Authors note: this is my first story so please be nice I know it's not good

--flashback, end flashback

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

'Inner'

* * *

--

"Rinoa you have to go." "I don't wanna" five year old Rinoa said to her mother. "I know but all good ninja go to an academy," Konan said "I did so did your father." "But I…" "No buts young lady" "What did I just say?" "No buts, but…"

--

"Rinoa, how many times have I told you no sleeping in class?" Bake-sensei said. "Sorry Sensei" Rinoa yawned as everyone laughed at her _why do they always make fun of me?_ 'because we are weird hello we have blue and red hair not exactly normal' _mom and dad have normal hair colors how come mines weird and who was the woman in my dream she had blue hair too. I called her mom_ 'I know were the same person idiot' "Good Bye class. Remember to practice the transformation jutsu for graduation." Ibaki-sensei said to his class "Yes" they replied "Mom I'm home!" Rinoa yelled as she walked throw her front door after school "I'm in the kitchen" her mother, Rayne said "hey mom I'm having these weird dreams about a woman with blue hair and I keep calling her mother Do you know why?" "… um sorry honey I don't know why do you ask?" "No reason I just, she seemed so familiar like I've seen her before but I don't know where ugh its sooo frustrating!" Rinoa half yelled "I don't know, honey" Rayne said to her wigged out daughter

* * *

later at Akatsuki base

"**When do you think she'll be ready to return? Itachi can train her in everything she doesn't know already." Konan said to her husband Pain.**

* * *

sorry its so short im not the best writer review plz and tll me if its good


	2. The Truth comes out

Second chapter!! And I still don't own Naruto only my OC's.

I know its bad again first fanfic ever so please be nice…er Criticism is welcome I'm 100 American and I still can't spell to save my life!

* * *

"What if He doesn't join?" Pein asked "We would need to find someone else to train her" I know, but she is our daughter …I'll train her!"Konan Yelled "besides," she said more calmly "he will join he has no choice about it."

* * *

"Rinoa, honey we have something to tell you." Rayne said "We…You… weadaptedyouwhenyouwerefiveyourparentswerepoorandyouwerestarving .Theydidn'twantyoutodiesotheygaveyoutousthe onlythingtheyaskedwasthatweputyouinninjaacademy" She said really fast "WHAT! I'M ADOPTED! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER BECAUSE…? I'M GONE!" Rinoa yelled as loud as she could "Hun…" "NO!" she started crying "I hate you" she said so calmly it was scary. Then she ran as fast as she could out the front door past her school and out the village gates and into the forest until she just couldn't run any more. She fell to the ground sobbing before she passed out.

* * *

Konan was running through the forest to mist to pick up her daughter. (Pein had given her the okay to get Rinoa)When she heard a faint crying so she stopped to locate the source when she saw her, her daughter lay unconscious on the forest floor "What happened" she whispered softly to herself as she picked up the girl and brought her to the Akatsuki headquarters. Then she went back to mist to find Rinoa's adaptive parents house for a little chat.

* * *

"What the heck happened? I found Rinoa unconscious in the woods!" Konan Yelled at Rayne "We told her she was adopted and she ran," Rayne said just above a whisper "I couldn't stop her I'm sorry, we told her you were poor and that she would have died if hadn't taken her hoping that would help but…" She said more boldly

* * *

I Know its short but im tired and not good at writing


	3. The Trouble Begins

Authers note – I sadly still only own my oc enjoy it sucks

With Rinoa

___________________________________________________________________

"Hm… where am I?" Rinoa asked herself as she regained consciousness. "You are at the Akatsuki base" a voice beside her said, a voice she knew but didn't. "Who are you?" She asked the voice shocked by the fact that she recognized the voice. "I'm Konan your mother, your real mother" Konan said worried about how Rinoa would take the news that she wasn't dead "But mom… Rayne said that you were poor?" "I know, she lied hoping it would be easier, to get the info in a lie that would be corrected over time." She continued "But… why?" Rinoa asked slowly "because… I don't know you would have to ask them! Konan said loudly she quickly regretted that because of the look of terror on her daughters face. "I'm sorry it's just that they lied to you, I didn't want this to happen I am so sorry" "Thanks, but, I don't care, not anymore" Rinoa said looking like she was about to cry (I'm about to cry lol) "One of the other members will train you in what you don't know. What rank did you get to?" Konan inquired "Chunin, I just took the exam last month. Why?" Rinoa said "So I know what you need to learn certain ranks learn certain things."

___________________________________________________________________

Leader (Pein) and Itachi

___________________________________________________________________

"Now, Itachi your first mission as a member of the Akatsuki," Leader said "Is to train a girl about your age named Rinoa. She is already a Chunin so it shouldn't be too hard for you." "Of course Leader," Itachi said starting to walk away "I'll begin immediately." "Oh, Itachi," Pein added "Hurt her and I will kill you." "hn" Itachi 'said' (ITS NOT A WORD!!!!! Shonin Jump needs to get that!)

___________________________________________________________________

3 days later at the Akatsuki training grounds

___________________________________________________________________

"Hi, I'm Rinoa!" Rinoa (duh) said as Itachi walked over to where she was "hn" he 'said' (still not a word Itachi LEARN!) "Run 500 laps around the base" "But that's impossible!" Rinoa exclaimed "NOW" He replied _why am I stuck babysitting a brat more annoying than sasuke until now I thought that was impossible_ he thought to himself "YOU ARE A JERK!" Rinoa yelled "I'm telling my dad!" she yelled starting to run for the base entrance "no" Itachi said appearing in front of her effectively stopping her from continuing to the base "Move" she said thoroughly annoyed now "No" He said "Leader put you under my control I can make you do anything" "Within reason!" Rinoa said just loud enough for Konan who was on her way over to here. "What is going on!" Konan 'asked' "He wants me to run 500 laps around the base!" Rinoa yelled "Hn" Itachi 'said' (he doesn't learn) "See he isn't denying it" "I said 5 laps around the base" He replied "NANI!!!!" (WHAT!!!!) Sakura yelled "Rinoa stop yelling and run the 5 laps" Konan said "But mom he said 500 you have to believe me!" "NOW, Rinoa" Konan yelled.

___________________________________________________________________

6 months later

___________________________________________________________________

"You are progressing much faster than I expected" Itachi told Rinoa "You're a butthole you know that right?" Rinoa said "Hn" Itachi said (NOT A WORD!) "Deidara has a crush on the new girl, Yuri I think her name was" Rinoa asked wanting to see what he would do "Hn" "Do you care about anything?" She asked him "Hn" He replied thinking _Yes, you _ "Hn isn't a word it's a sound retards who can't talk make!" Rinoa yelled at him "Aa" he answered "THAT'S NOT A WORD ETHIER!!"

___________________________________________________________________

Leader and Konan

___________________________________________________________________

"She has feelings for him" Konan said watching her daughter yell at the Uchiah "I know and I wish it wasn't true." Pein said "I will have to separate them for a while" "She won't like that at all." Konan said "Nor will he" Pein sighed

___________________________________________________________________

Yuri and Deidara

___________________________________________________________________

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Yuri yelled at Deidara as tried to jump her……… again "But I…" He began "STAY! AWAY! FROM! ME!" Yuri yelled "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" She hit him several times every one sweat drops anime style.

___________________________________________________________________

Leader Konan Itachi Rinoa

___________________________________________________________________

"Now Itachi you and Kisame will go on a new mission it will last 8 years " Leader said "Rinoa you will return to mist to finish your training you will take the Jounin and ANBU examsI don't expect that to take to long only 2 or 3 years.


	4. Authers note

Sorry I haven't written more I left my notebook in my locker I will update sometime I promise!


	5. Authers notesorry

Akatsuki Karaoke

Zetsu - Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson

Pein - Play My Music by Jonas Brothers

Konan – Love Story by Tailor Swift

Kisame – N/A

Itachi – N/A

Sasori – Human by the Killers

Deidara – What I've done by Linkin Park

Tobi – Salt, Sweet, Sugar by Jimmy Eat World

Rinoa – Confessions of a broken heart by Lindsey Lohan

Moka – Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

Ren – Breath Today by Flyleaf

Yuri – Taking Over Me by Evanescence


	6. Karaoke night

Finally a new chappie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years later

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"OMG Rinoa your back!" Yuri yelled as she saw her best friend in the hall. "Yup but only for a couple weeks sorry" Rinoa told her "LAME!" Yuri yelled right as Leader was walking past her "We are having a karaoke night tonight and you have to participate." He told his daughter and her best friend wincing a bit from Yuri yelling in his ear.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

2 hours later

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay first up us have Zetsu singing Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson" Leader told them

I don't want you and I don't need you  
don't bother to resist, Ill beat you  
It's not your fault that your always wrong  
the weak ones are there to justify the strong

The beautiful people, the beautiful people  
it's all relative to the size of your steeple

You can't see the forest for the trees  
you can't smell  
your own s**t on your knees  
Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful, something free?  
Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes, man, it's hard to be clean  
There's no time to discriminate,  
Hate every motherf***er  
That's in your way  
The worms will live in every host  
Its hard to pick which one they eat most  
The horrible people, the horrible people  
Its as anatomic as the size of your steeple  
Capitalism has made it this way,  
Old-fashioned fascism  
Well take it away  
(chorus)

Zetsu finished singing and everyone was terrified and backed in a corner (odd cause I love this song)

"Um Okay next we have Konan singing Love Story by Tailor Swift" MC Leader tells them

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air

See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said:

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

When she finished singing the girls were fighting tears because they knew she picked that for Pein.

"Now we have Sasori singing Human by the Killers"

I did my best to notice  
When the call came down the line  
Up to the platform of surrender  
I was brought but I was kind

And sometimes I get nervous  
When I see an open door  
Close your eyes, clear your heart  
Cut the cord

Are we human or are we dancers?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
and I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancers?

Pay my respects to grace and virtue  
Send my condolences to good  
Give my regards to soul and romance  
They always did the best they could

And so long to devotion  
You taught me everything I know  
Wave goodbye, wish me well  
You've gotta let me go

Are we human or are we dancers?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
and I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancers?

Will your system be alright  
when you dream of home tonight?  
There is no message we're receiving  
let me know, is your heart still beating?

Are we human or are we dancers?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer

You've gotta let me know  
Are we human or are we dancers?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
and I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancers?

Are we human or are we dancers?  
Are we human or are we dancers?

When he finished singing Moka ran up and hugged her puppet boyfriend

"You're human to me" she told him starting to cry

"Deidara your singing what I've done by Linkin Park" MC Leader said

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
From the truth  
Of a Thousand Lies

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away  
What I've Done

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll face myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done

Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
While I clean this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

For What I've Done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done!!!

_[Chorus]_

What I've done  
Forgiving What I've Done

"Dork" Yuri mumbled when he stopped singing Deidara having heard her started crying silently in the corner

"Tobi will be singing salt sweet sugar by Jimmy Eat World"

I'm not alone cause the TV's on yeah.  
I'm not crazy cause I take the right pills every day.  
And rest, clean your conscious, clear your thoughts with speyside with your grain.  
Clean your conscious; clear your thoughts with speyside.  
Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.  
Our hearts littering the topsoil.  
Tune in and we can get the last call.  
Our lives, our coal.  
Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.  
Our hearts littering the topsoil.  
Sign up it's the picket line or the parade.  
Our lives.  
I'm not alone cause the TV's on yeah.  
I'm not crazy cause I take the right pills everyday.  
And rest, clean your conscious, clear your thoughts with speyside with your grain.  
Clean your conscious, clear your thoughts with speyside.  
Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.  
Our hearts littering the topsoil.  
Tune in and we can get the last call.  
Our lives, our coal.  
Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.  
Our hearts littering the topsoil.  
Sign up it's the picket line or the parade, our lives.  
(I bled the) greed from my arm.  
Won't they give it a rest now?  
Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.  
Our hearts littering the topsoil.  
Tune in and we can get the last call.  
Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt, our hearts littering the topsoil.  
Sign up it's the picket line or the parade.

"WOW" everyone said "Tobi sang that song for you Rinoa-senpie" Tobi said "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin yelled running away "Rinoa come back it's your turn to sing Confessions of a Brocken Heart by Lindsey Lohan" Leader yelled after his daughter

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older

Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!!

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I....!!!!!  
I love you!!

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me!!!?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are.....  
The confessions...of a broken heart

Ohhh....yeah

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter..

Everyone was crying after she sang that "Rin do you really feel that way about me?" Pein asked "No! Moka, Ren and Yuri dared me to sing it." Rinoa told him "I love you daddy."

"Moka Ren Yuri you three will sing tomorrow" Leader said hugging Rinoa.


	7. the end of karaoke

Lol 2 chapies in under a month! It's a miracle! This is dedicated to ME! Hahaha

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Moka it's your turn to sing" Leader said to her "ok I'll be singing Everybody's Fool by Evanescence"

Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

"Good job Moka!" Rinoa Ren and Yuri yelled to her when she finished

Next we have Ren" "I'm singing breath today by flyleaf"

You try your hardest to perfect your explanations...  
You lie until they've run out of questions

You can only move as fast as,  
Who's in front of you,  
And if you assume,  
Just like them,  
What good will it do,  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance,  
Will stop bleeding through.

Only one thing  
Big enough to fill the void thats inside of you  
It's just a breath away.  
You can breathe today

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

Logic forces me to believe in this,  
And I have learned to see,  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard,  
And only you can choose,  
And every choice you make will effect you,  
Suit your own self.

You can breathe today

_[x2]_  
So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

Breathe!!!

Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you,  
It's just a breath away.

_[x2]_  
So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath (breath!),

So many lies swirling,  
All around you (breath!),  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,

Breathe today.

"Um that's an interesting song" Tobi said (omg he didn't say 'Tobi')

"Right finally we have Yuri"

You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

I believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
Taking over me

"Oh that's sad Yuri why did you sing it?"

"idk bye!" Yuri yelled running away

"well that's finally over" Leader said

"You still haven't sang yet dad" Rinoa told him

"um right I forgot" He told them

"Well you'll be singing play my music by the Jonas brothers" Rinoa told him

Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

"OMG that's so lame Pein" Konan told him when he was done "Rinoa your evil" Leader told his daughter "I know!" she told him "Now I'm going back to mist if you need me"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Read and review plz ill send you cookies


	8. The Room

AN: wow I'm finally updating!!!!!! Here is the latest chappie on my story and there are no songs on this one.

__________________________________________________________________

5 Years Later

"Welcome home Rinoa." Pein said to his daughter as she walked up to the base.

"Thanks dad it's good to be…" Rinoa started but was cut off by Yuri yelling.

"Rinoa!"

"Yuri!" Rinoa yelled back at her best friend.

"How are you?" Rinoa asked.

"Fine but um Deidara is going to kill me when I tell him something." Yuri said shyly

"What is it?" Rinoa asked the concern evident in her voice

"Um nothing" Yuri said starting to run away because Deidara was walking towards them

"We finally finished your room Rinoa" Konan said appearing out of nowhere

"Do you want to see it?" she continued

"YES!!!!!!" Rinoa yelled ecstatically at her now half deaf mother

"Okay" Konan replied smiling

"This way

__________________________________________________________________Outside Rinoa's Room __________________________________________________________________

"Close your eyes." Konan said when they were just down the hall from Rinoa's new room.

"Okay!!!" Rinoa yelled jumping up and down like a psycho person

"1, 2…3!" Konan said

"Open your eyes"

"OMG!!" Rinoa exclaimed

"It's Gorgeous" Rinoa breathed. The walls were crimson with black swirls and flowers all over. The carpet was soft and black. The bed was a queen size with black sheets and a red down comforter. It had a HUGE bathroom with red and black fluffy towels and a dark gray bath rug. In the corner of the bedroom was a gray/black desk with a black swivel chair next to it was a black dresser with red kanji on it. It also had a guitar and microphone in one corner as well as a mic stand and amp (My dream room lol).

"Wow" was all Rinoa could say

"I love it!" She added when she could talk again

"It took 5 years to finish. We couldn't decide what we thought you would like, and we put a design on your door" Konan said to her while showing her the door.

"WOAH!" Rinoa exclaimed. On her door was blood red rose with a black stem and blood dripping off the thorns.

"Guess what!" Yuri yelled running into Rinoa's room.

"What?" Rinoa asked wary of her friend's hyper active attitude.

"Well two things; one my rooms right across the hall and two um…"

"And two?"

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT, who when where how WHO!" Rinoa screamed at her friend

"Deidara."

"When where how WHEN!"

"A month ago."

'Where how WHERE!"

"In his room."

"How!"

"Do you really need to ask how?!"

"Rinoa come to the training grounds" Leader called threw the PA

__________________________________________________________________

At the Training Grounds_______________________________________________

"You wanted me dad?" Rinoa asked when she got to the training grounds

"Itachi and Kisame will be here in a couple of minutes with Ren I sent her to join they have no idea you know her so pretend you don't for now ok? She will be doing the same thing." Leader told her

"Ah here they are now" He said when he say them coming towards them and Rinoa wasn't sure but she thought she saw Ren and Itachi holding hands

"Welcome back" Leader greeted them

"HN" Itachi 'said'

"That's still not a word" Rinoa said coldly _you will die Ren Itachi is MINE!_ She thought pissed

"Now I'll let you 3 to training have fun" Leader called walking away Kisame in tow to make the mission report

"500 laps" Itachi told them

"WHAT" Ren yelled while Rinoa started running.

"Fine 600" Itachi said to her

"For complaining"

__________________________________________________________________ 1 hour later_________________________________________________________

"Done" Rinoa said jogging over to Itachi

"Good" He said watching Ren finish her 300th lap

"Half way there" Rinoa yelled as Ren passed

__________________________________________________________________ 1 year later__________________________________________________________

"I told you I was better then you" Ren yelled when she beat Rinoa in a sparring match… again

"No you're not!" Rinoa half yelled half sobbed

*~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Itachi!" Rinoa yelled running towards him, he didn't hear her but Ren did so she ran past to make Rinoa look bad

"Hi Itachi" Ren smirked

"HN"

"Hi Itachi, Ren" Rinoa said sadly

"You're late"

"Sorry" Rinoa mumbled more to herself then anyone

_Why does she act so sad when Ren shows her up she should know that Ren is just a selfish brat she should also know I love her _Itachi thought _did I_ _just think that?_

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

With Konan Itachi and Leader__________________________________________

"Ren should leave" Konan said

"Agreed" Itachi muttered

"I will go deal with it" Leader said walking towards the girls

"Ren, I would like to speak to you" Leader said when he reached them

"Yes leader-sama?" Ren asked

"What are your feelings for Itachi-san?" He inquired

"Um…well…I don't know… I like him" she stuttered out at last

"But do you have _Feelings _for him" Leader asked stressing the word feelings

"Well yes, but he likes Rinoa"

"No he doesn't he likes you" Rinoa said to Ren

"Lets ask him Itachi come here" Leader calls on the PA

"Yes leader-sama" Itachi said when he arrived to where they were

"Girls go train" Leader said to them

"Ok" They said in unison when they were out of hearing range leader asked Itachi

"Which of those two do you like?"

"If I answer Rin you will kill me for not liking your daughter but if I pick Rinoa you will kill me for liking your daughter"

"I won't kill you no matter who you pick"

"Rinoa" Itachi was immediately glad leader promised not to kill him for Leader's face was turning purple What neither one of them new was that the whole conversation had been on the PA so everyone knew that Itachi liked Rinoa. Where Rinoa was on the base she was blushing like made and decided to run to her room with her head down so she ran into something and that something said

"Watch where your fucking going you fucking bitch."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HIDEN" Rinoa yelled at the something now known as Hidan the foulest mouthed Akatsuki member

"DON'T SWEAR AT ME BITCH"

"Then don't swear at me," Rinoa started sweetly before yelling

"DUMBASS!" when she continued to her room now tomato red

__________________________________________________________________ Well, I hope you enjoyed that chappie please read and review!!!!!!! Ps ill update sooner if people other than my friends review.


	9. Hidan vs Itachi

AN: I m back!!!!!!

Declaimer-I still only own Rinoa.

_____________________________________________________________________________________ Hidan P.O.V.

FUCK! SHIT! DAMN UCHIAH! I stomped furiously around my room, kicking everything in my path.

Why am I so fucking upset I HATE that bitch! Why I am so pissed her and the Uchiah are going to hook up?! Jashin-sama, I need to know why I feel this fucking way. I m such a fucking pansy. Why the fuck did I fall in love with that bitch! _____________________________________________________________________________________ R.P.O.V.

Well that was odd. I mumbled to myself what s wrong with him he seemed way more pissed then normal What do you think of Weasel boy liking you? Moka asked me as I walked in my room

What the hell are you doing in my room? I asked freaking out.

I heard Itachi over the pa thought I would bug you about it. She told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Well don t ok

So you re going to sit here and mope as the HAWT Itachi Uchiah sulks in his room?

Yup that is my plan.

Go talk to him She demands pushing me out of the room only stopping because someone was blocking the exit

Um Rinoa, Why is there a girl trying to push you out of the room? Said door block asked

Hi Rayvin how are you? This is Moka, Moka this is my Twin Rayvin I introduced them trying my hardest to avoid answering Rayvin s Question.

Why are you trying to push her out of the room? Rayvin questioned Moka

So she can confront the Uchiah on his feelings Moka answered all the while smile at me

Is that the dude with slicked back white hair or the dude with the long black hair in a pony? She asked us

Long black hair in a pony Why? I asked her

Cause the two guys were fighting over you the one, um, Itachi told She paused not knowing his name.

Hidan Moka supplied smiling gleefully

Hidan, thanks, that if he hadn t liked someone named Yuri when you, She pointed at me came he could have gotten you he was answered with a lot of cuss words it was funny to watch, then they noticed me and it took them a minute before they asked who I was so I told them I was the great Rayvin Queen of the wolves and they glared at me before they went on fighting. She told us in what sounded like one long run-on sentence.

So that s why he was so pissed when I ran into him I mumbled

Who are you going to pick? Moka asked me.

I don t know I told her wondering the same thing

Well I am going to go watch them fight its funny Rayvin said walking out the door

I ll get the popcorn! Moka yelled after her

Bye Rinoa have fun all on your lonesome then she was gone I am finally alone thank god for small miracles. You know I m going to watch that fight it does sound like fun. I thought walking out my room and down the hallway fallowing the sound of fighting up a head I saw Hidan getting stabbed by Itachi Rayvin was saying Itachi should win where Moka bet in Hidan

Are you to seriously betting on who will win? I asked already knowing the answer.

Of course Rayvin laughed at me.

Ok, I yelled above the fight it immediately stopped with Hidan and Itachi looking at me in shock/terror. Wow they listened to you! Rayvin exclaimed

No shit Sherlock Moka answered back starting a fight between them

You all are acting like two year olds! I told them Rayvin you are supposed to be the mature one I m the annoying one remember. And you two, I pointed at Hidan and Itachi grow up! This is the real world you can t just beet the shit out of whoever is pissing you off at the moment. I was probably death glairing everyone that is when only Yuri and Rayvin can calm me down.

What the fuck do you mean the mature one Hidan asked me.

I meant Rayvin is my fucking older twin sister am I seriously the only one who can see that!

RINOA CALM DOWN! Rayvin yelled over me.

-  
AN: okay there another chappy i just moved so i'm still readjusting 


	10. Sorry Authers Note

AN- some other then my friends reviewed with helpful advice!!!! No I'm not going to write a whole author's note about it, because I love getting help on my writing.

I am thinking about putting in a lemon I am putting a vote up on my profile the choices are;

-no

-yes

Or

-a one shot as a separate story

I'm sorry I hate author's notes as much as the next person but sometimes it's a necessity.


	11. The aftermath

Disclaimer- I own my OC and my friends own their OCs alas i still dont own Naruto or anything that involves it outside of my imagination. Enjoy.

* * *

"Rinoa!Rayvin! " Konan yelled as she turned the corner having herd her daughters have a mental breakdown.

"What is going on here?" she contued after looking and the two men and the damage to the walls

"Nothing Konan-san" Itachi replyed smoothly

"Fucking basterd was pissing me off" Hidan answerd

"Whatever, im going to my room" I groweld as i walked away

-----------------------------------------------------------------------In my room---------------------------------------------------

"Why would they fight over me?" I asked myself after throwing myself laizily on the bed "I'm sorry" a voice i didnt recognize outside my room called

"for what?" I asked still not recognizing it

"Fighting with the Uchiha" '_holy shit its hidan! and hes not swearing'_

"Its fine" I answerd

"may I come in?"

"Sure, why not"

"Thank you"

"What do you want?" I asked getting annoyed

"To apoligize"

"You did that already"

"I know"

after an awekwerd silance i finnialy asked the one question that had bugged me since he first apologized "Why arnt you swearing?"

"dont feel like it"

"... oh"

"Um yeah thats it so... bye" He stood up '_shit! hes leaving what should i do?' '__**Kiss him'**__ 'Inner? i thought you were gone for good' '__**Nope no KISS him you idiot'**_

"Hidan wait"I called just as he opened my door

"what?" he asked getting confuzed

"Um, well...fuck it" I gave up trying to tell him what i wanted, figuring actions speek louder then words, I kissed him then after realizing that ran to my bathroom to hide.

-------------------------------------------------------------1 hour later-------------------------------------------------------------

"Rinoa! Where are you?" Rayvin called

"In the bathroom where every idiot hides when they do stupid stuff." I said more to myself

"What did you do that was stupid?"

"Kissed Hidan." I mumble

"WHAT?!?! YURI! MOKA! REN!" She hollered into my ear.

"What?" They yelled when they got there looking slightly annoyed

"RINKISSEDHIDAN" Rayvin told them super fast.

"WHAT?" Courtesy of Moka

"WHEN?" That would be Yuri

"Does that mean i can have Itachi?" Ren asked surprisingly in a normal voice.

"I kissed Hidan today about an hour ago..." I reply to their yelling

"And yes you can have Itachi. Hidan is an EXILANT kisser."

"YAY!" Ren smiled running out of the room where she oh so convinently ran into my father

"Leader-Sama" She bowed and contiuned on to whatever she was doing.

"You kissed Hidan?" He asked me

"Yes! How many times am i going to have to say that?" I sighed '_if i have to say that again i may have to hurt someone' _

"I strictly forbid you to have a relationship with him"

"What? Why?" I asked

"We're going to leave now..." Rayvin informs us as she drags Moka away.

"Because I will not tolerate weakness."

"Isnt Mom your weakness?"

"No she is not."

"Thats not fair."

"Rules are there for a reason."

"Yup, to be broken."

* * *

AN: Finaly another chappie! sorry i havent updated in months but ive had major writers block. i hope you enjoy


End file.
